


Не сбылось

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Саша - Есенин. Олег - Маяковский.





	Не сбылось

Олег Меньшиков всегда был собранный, серьезный.  
Саша Петров - "Московский озорной гуляка", веселый, пылкий, несколько ветреный.

Несмотря на такую разницу во взглядах на вещи, в характерах, в образе жизни, они вместе. Никто не помнит, кто к кому первый потянулся за поцелуем, кто кого потащил к постели. Никто не понимает, как их угораздило сойтись. Саша постоянно шутил про "Противоположности притягиваются" и смеялся так звонко и искренне, что у Олега где-то в груди щемило от нежности, а губы растягивались в непрошеной улыбке.  
И все бы было хорошо, если бы они не были настолько разными. Образ жизни Саши не устраивал Олега, да и, по-простому говоря, он просто устал выискивать его вусмерть пьяного в кабаках, по чужим квартирам, да и просто по лавочкам и подворотням. Петров же поначалу отмахивался на все претензии, но потом стал огрызаться в ответ и специально напиваться где и когда угодно, лишь бы досадить Олегу. Они постоянно ссорились, то мирились, то наоборот не общались неделями. Все это свелось к тому, что после полугода постоянных ссор и нервотрепки, Олег не выдержал и поставил Сашу перед фактом, что или он начинает вести нормальный образ жизни, или между ними все кончено. Саша, в силу молодого возраста и пылкого характера, конечно же, посылает Олега к черту, заявляя, что не намерен ни под кого подстраиваться. Меньшиков не устраивает сцен, а просто молча уходит.  
Они видятся, если это можно так назвать, только через полгода. Саша плетется с какого-то приема, но в сторону небольшой квартиры Олега, с намерением извиниться. За полгода пыл поутих, мысли пришли в порядок и Саша понял, что он виноват, что он скучает. На самом подходе к дому, он замечает Олега. Хочет было окрикнуть его, но вдруг видит рядом с ним некую даму. Даму, которая подходит к его Олегу и нагло целует прямо посреди улицы, пусть уже вечер и людей здесь почти нет.  
Саша понимает, что Олег даром времени не терял, наблюдает еще пару минут за тем, как его бывший возлюбленный обнимает эту барышню за талию и открывает перед ней дверь, пропуская ее в дом, а после резко разворачивается и уходит прочь.

 

Олег пытался заполнить пустоту в душе после расставания с Сашей - да, сам виноват, что ультиматумы ставил, знал же, не согласится Саша с ним ни за что, просто из-за пыла своего и гордости. Но, что сделано, то сделано.  
С ним познакомилась миловидная девушка Анастасия, немного дерзкая, но добрая и понимающая. Он сам не знал, зачем стал с ней встречаться. Ведь не ее он любит, не ее. А все же кормит ложными надеждами, верой в то, что она ему небезразлична.

Вечером Настя возвращалась с приема, на который ее позвала сестра. Олег решил встретить ее, но вышел чуть поздновато, так что они столкнулись у подъезда. Настя сразу же начала тараторить про то, как она устала и лучше бы дома сидела, а после притянула его за шарф и поцеловала. Олег смирился с ее выходками и характером, все же не такой он буйный был как у... Впрочем, неважно уже.

Олег приобнял свою даму за талию, другой рукой открывая перед ней дверь и пропуская вперед. Заходя в дом, он вдруг неподалеку увидел Сашу, который, резко развернувшись, быстрым шагом удалялся от его дома. Неужели извиниться приходил? Или зачем тогда? Или вовсе не к нему?  
Олег так и замер в дверях и неизвестно, сколько бы стоял так, если бы его спутница не потянула его в дом.

Прошел почти месяц. У Олега с самого утра было дурное предчувствие, ему казалось, что вот-вот что-то плохое свалится на него прямо как снег на голову.

Он возвращался домой, как вдруг отвлекся на продавца газет, который вещал что-то о "смерти молодого поэта". Олег же чисто из интереса спросил, кто погиб.  
И замер после ответа.  
Саша вчера повесился.

Слухи насчет его смерти ходили разные.  
Кто-то говорил, что перепил, кто-то, что из-за гонения на его стихи, кто-то, что от несчастной любви.

 

Прошло почти полгода. Олег закрылся в себе, мало писал, в последний месяц и вовсе забросил творчество.  
Сегодня же он, - первый раз за месяц, взялся за стихи. Написал последнее. "Ему. Вместо письма".

Спрятал в конверт и подписал адресом Саши, да так и оставил на столе. Мертвые не читают письма.  
Олег скосил взгляд на ящик стола, в котором покоился револьвер. Он только пару раз стрелял из него - забавлялся "русской рулеткой", да проверял себя на меткость.  
Рука сама потянулась к ящику. В барабане был всего один патрон, да ему хватит,  
чай не промажет, приставляя ствол впритык.

В предрассветной темноте грохнул выстрел. Завтра Настя вернется от родителей, найдет тело, и газеты будут вещать о смерти уже другого поэта.

 

Когда все только начиналось, Олег думал, что все будет хорошо. Что, несмотря на разницу характеров, они будут вместе. Будут счастливы. Надеялся, чуть ли не желания загадывал.  
Думал, что сбудется.

Не сбылось.


End file.
